10 More Minutes
by RuRu
Summary: ((One-Shot)) Celia lost Jack in an accident, and almost lost her son. Now the day after the accident she has to face an equaly big problem as losing Jack.


**RuRu:** Howdee. I decided to write a sad one-shot.

**Chichiri:** It's so sad...no da.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harvest Moon._

* * *

**10 More Minutes**

_By: RuRu_

* * *

"It could have been worse," The doctor murmured, he sighed and laid the sheets carefully on the little boy's shoulders.

"He could have been hurt in the accident or worse, it's probably better this way, if he had to go one way or the other this was probably better, at least he's at peace." Stated the jumble of unclear voices.

Or at least that's what Celia heard; she buried her tear-stained face deep in one of Vesta's shoulders. She couldn't face it, or perhaps she chose not to, but then again what person could? Her husband had died in the accident the day before, now, even after Jack had saved their son she was going to lose him as well; this was too much for her already broken heart too much to bear.

The doctor opened the door that led to the waiting room and stood and stood before the little boy's family, trying to hide his saddened face, but failing miserably.

"Maam, please come with me." He stated, quietly to Celia.

She slowly broke away from Vesta and went to face the inevitable. She knew the day would come, where the sickness would finally take him from her, but the fact that her little boy lost his father must have finally caused him to break in his already fragile state. He had been in the same vehicle, and the only reason he hadn't been killed there was because as the car was skidding Jack had put the seatbelt on him, sacrificing himself for his son.

The doctor held the door open for her and as she peered into the chilly room she nearly gasped in horror. She could hear her son's shallow breathing, see his "white-as-a-ghost" face. She slowly made her way to the bedside and took a seat in the cushioned chair beside it.

She took her son's cold, limp hand into her own; as the tears she had been trying to hold back finally broke free.

"Mommy, I'm so scared." Her son whispered weakly, coughing afterwards.

The mother squeezed his hand slightly tighter.

"Sweetie, I'm right here." Celia said, wanting more then anything to be able to tell him 'Every things fine,' but knowing she couldn't lie.

"Mommy...I'm sorry..." The little boy was now finding it harder to talk.

"For what sweetie? You've done nothing wrong!" The mother asked shocked.

"For not cleaning my room before me and daddy left, for making you have to clean it up, and for always giving you headaches. I'm sorry I wasn't a good boy." He was running out of energy to talk.

Celia's eyes went wide, "Sweetie! It's okay; never apologize for something you didn't do! I never got headaches because of you, and you were a good boy, you were wonderful." The mother bent over and kissed her child on the forehead.

"Mommy, I'm going to leave soon aren't I?"

"...." There was no response from Celia.

"Will I see daddy?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you will." Celia reassured him.

"I love you mommy...." He finished, a small smile on his face.

"I love you too Sweetie." The mother's voice was now shaky.

She sat there with her son for 10 minutes, the longest 10 minutes of her life. She only wished it could have lasted forever, but that was her own "selfish" desires. But what mother or father wouldn't want just 10 more minutes with their child. Just 10 more before they **really** had to say 'good-bye,' and watch their child's **and** their life slip away silently.

**Just 10 more....**

The heart monitor made one final loud and clear beep, before finally resting to the dreaded flat line.

* * *

**RuRu**: Err, yeah, please excuse the bad descriptiveness, I'm just not in a good mood tonight. Oh and thanks to PuddingGurl for the a line in this, I'm to tired to type it out, BUT SHE KNOWS......if she even reads this...

Anyway, I hope that you guys can decide the fate of Celia, did the son die, or did the heart monitor only fall to rise back up again. I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot.

**_Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!_**


End file.
